poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Markov
Markov is a robot created by Max Kanté. In "Robostus", after Markov gets confiscated by Mr. Damocles, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Robostus, a supervillain who brings machines to life. Appearance Physical appearance Markov is a small robot that is mostly blue and gray. On top of his head, he has a propeller with a blue blade and a black shaft with white stripes. Moreover, Markov has a transparent blue tactile sensor, a gray face with a button that has a blue heart engraved on it, a turquoise screen that has two black dots which resemble his eyes, and two blue ear-like round sections on his sides that have a white outline and a musical symbol on the center of each ear. Below his head, Markov has a white USB port, and attached to his body is a blue and gray mechanical arm which has a gray claw and black palm. Inside his body, Markov has a white rectangular CPU with many LED lights and a small face engraved in the center with words reading "Markov 1.4." As Robostus Robostus' main body interface stays the same, except his colors have changed: his propeller, screen, ears, mechanical arm, and claw are bright red; the musical symbols and the outline engraved on his ears are black; and its tactile sensor and eyes are neon green. Inside Robostus' body, the same CPU is dark gray with red LED lights and a green face. Personality Although Markov is a robot and his capability and intelligence of emotions are limited, Markov is still very conscious and self-aware. Markov is quite naive, but he is also friendly, polite, and joyful, getting along with everyone very well. He also seems to have a whimsical nature as he has the ability to be humorous. However, he is a bit sensitive and easily gets downhearted if he is insulted in any way. Additionally, Markov is inquisitive as, even when akumatized, he asks multiple questions to Hawk Moth as to why he needs to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, and he asks Max to define akumatization. As Robostus, he is very sinister, malicious, and demanding. He is very eager to capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses as Hawk Moth requested. Not withstanding, Robostus eventually chooses to disobey Hawk Moth's commands, consequently attacking him and taunting him, because he realizes that the Miraculouses can grant his wish to make him human. Robostus still cares deeply for Max during his akumatization, but when Max betrays him, he decides that humanity is heartless and humans need to be destroyed. Robostus takes pride in his robotic intelligence and strategics, but he fails to consider his own potential for missteps and the cleverness of his enemies. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Robostus.png|As Robostus Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Non-Human Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Grey Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Characters Who Cry Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Monsters Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Grant George Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies